


Kisses

by Ruenis



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot depicting (some of) the events up to Corna and Aule falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

The **first** time his highness had kissed him, the blond thought it was a one time thing.

The youth, after all, had been very stressed and anxious, and a bit tipsy. Being a young soon-to-be king is taxing on a teenager such as himself.

That day, the blond had sit through countless meetings with little, if any, break time between them. Aelius suggested some wine, just a bit to calm down from a rough day. Little did they know, Corna is a lightweight. An extreme lightweight.

It.. the kiss had meant nothing.

The **second** time..

Corna was tired. Out of it.

Aule had been preparing him for bed, and Corna leaned upward and kissed his lips before passing out from exhaustion. Aule had thought that perhaps Corna had meant to do something else – but then what else could that have been if not a kiss?

It was.. really, _really_ sweet.

Like the first time, Corna did not remember the kiss in the morning.

The **third** time..

Corna had been perfectly fine. He was not ill, he was not tired or tipsy..

They had been relaxing in the garden, tending to the flowers. He had tapped Aule’s shoulder, gaining his attention rather easily. ‘Kiss me?’ he had asked in sign language, a clumsy, warm smile on his lips. He was holding a flower at that point, a red tulip whose colour had rivaled the blush on Aule’s face. Before he could answer, the brunet had put a flower petal between their lips and pressed their lips together.

He later claimed the act gave them both 'good luck’ for the rest of that day.

It was.. nice, even if there was a waxen petal between them. Because Corna remembered it the next day.

The **fourth** time, they had been relaxing in the garden again. Corna had tricked him into a kiss, asking him to pick a rose from the bush.

Of course, Aule had done as he asked, turning around and reaching down under them to pick the prettiest rose amongst all the reds and whites and pinks.

Corna surprised him with a kiss when the blond butler uprighted himself to face the young king. 'Thank you’, he had signed, that mischievous, cute smile on his lips, 'You really mean a lot to me, Aule.’ And then he took the rose and wandered back inside and out of the courtyard, leaving a shocked, slightly confused butler in the yard.

The **fifth** time was..

.. it was sweet. And very obviously planned.

His highness had invited him to dinner one warm night. They had spent their evening in a nice, meticulously decorated, private dining area. It had been.. really, _really_ nice.

They had eaten a three course meal, and then shared a small cake. 'Did you enjoy this?’ Corna had asked, earning a slow nod. He smiled slightly then, emerald fixed firmly to sapphire, 'I love you.’

Aule froze. 'You.. love me?’ he had signed back and watched as the young king nodded eagerly, a clumsy, sweet smile on his lips.

'Very much.’

They had stayed motionless for a few moments after that, gazing at each other, Aule in awe and Corna waiting patiently for a response.

’.. well..?’ Corna signed slowly, and he tilted his head a bit, 'I love you. Will you do me the honour of being my lover?’

Aule nodded slightly then, eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest. “Yes,” he had said, voice scratchy and quiet and unused, nodding once, twice, thrice. That time, he had leaned in for a kiss, and pressed their lips together just long enough for it to count. “I love you, too.”


End file.
